


Luke Castellan Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Luke Castellan x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Luke Castellan Headcanons

\- you were a child of Apollo, and you’d been at camp for about as long as Luke had. he was cool and strong and kind - is it really a surprise that you fell for him?

\- when he betrayed everyone and showed his true allegiance to Kronos, you were heartbroken. yet… you weren’t really surprised. Luke had been through so much, and if anyone had a reason to hate the gods then it was him

\- the war was hell for you, more so than anyone else because knowing you’d eventually have to face Luke destroyed you. once it became common knowledge that he was serving as Kronos’s vessel, you knew that one day things would come to a head

\- you weren’t there when Kronos was defeated. you were with your cabin members, doing what you could to heal injuries while the rest of the campers fought off at the monsters at the base of the Empire State Building

\- then you heard the shouts for a healer, and your father calling you over by name. you ran over to help however you could, and saw that he was beckoning you over to an unconscious Luke

\- he looked like trash, honestly. his body was littered with cuts and bruises from the latest battle. he was breathing, at least. Apollo directed you over to where he needed you. he could’ve done this himself, sure, but maybe he saw what had happened between Hermes and Luke and was trying to at least avoid it with one of his children

\- bringing Luke back to camp was…weird. most of camp seemed like they didn’t trust him, though that was fairly understandable. still, you were glad to have him back. it would take time, but he was slowly healing, slowly turning back into how he was before. he’d never be exactly that, and you knew now with what he’d been dealing with that recovery would probably take a while

\- eventually, when he seemed to be somewhat stable, you decided to confess the feelings you’d harbored and hidden for so long. he didn’t say anything as you spoke, but once you were done he gently pulled you into a hug. you almost didn’t heard his words because he spoke so softly, but you could make out: “…Leaving you behind was the worst part of it all.”


End file.
